Flower and Sand
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: Sakura and Ino invite our famous redhead to Konoha on his two week vacation. What happens when Naruto and Sakura think of maybe setting him up?
1. Chapter 1

It's time for... A GAAXOC FANFICTION! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Of course, the OC isn't Tsumii(Me). It's Re! I know what you're all thinking. Re the Ancient Egyptian Sun God? NO! Her name is Re and I guess it's a coinsedence that they both have the same name. And, SPN, it would've been Manda but I got the feeling that you wouldn't really care. So... um... good luck with that. (Don't kill meh) And all Gaara fangirls, tip to you, if you get mad that it's an OC, pretend it's you with the romance and the Gaara with out a shirt.. darn I spoiled the surprize. Anyways, enjoy.

Gaara: Wait a second.. me without a shirt? Wtc?

Yes.

Gaara: I don't want to take my shirt off.

Well... TOO BAD.

Gaara: -sniff- You never let me do anything I want to do.

Masashi Kishimoto(creator of Naruto): If you didn't know, I OWN him.

Yeah?! What'chya gonna do about it?!

Masashi Kishimoto: I'll sue you.

...AND MOVING ON. (BTW, if you didn't already know, I don't own Naruto.)

123..123..123..123..321..321..321..321...78!

The young Kazekage was at his desk doing paperwork, as usual.

"Kazekage-sama, you have a couple of pretty visitors here to see you." A worker lady said. Gaara nodded slowly to let her know that it was okay to let them in. _'Pretty?' _Gaara thought. Two well known kunoichi came through the door. Otherwise known as Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Of course, our famous red head knew them by heart, but who was this other girl with orangish blonde hair?

"Who is this?" He asked bluntly.

"Oh her?" Ino said pushing the other girl forward. "This is Tashiki Re." A couple of minutes later, Re, as they called her, was blushing madly. _'She must be real shy. Kind of like that blue haired Hyuuga.' _Gaara thought to himself. But it wasn't really because she was shy. It was where Gaara landed his eyes to speak with his mind.

**Dude, you should snap out of it. You're looking at her chest, Dimbo.**

_Shukaku?_ Gaara blinked and saw where he was looking. He quickly turned away with a tiny blush spread across his face. (TEENY TINY)

"Well, that was an ackward silence. Gaara you need to speak a little more." Ino blurted out. _'Now I understand why I never see Yamanaka much.' _

"I apologise for my... quietness... I guess." Gaara said.

_Dimbo? You couldn't think of anything else? Great comeback, Jeffery._

**Jeffery? Dimbo is way better.**

_Nuh uh._

**Yeah huh**

_Nuh uh._

**Yeah huh!**

_Nuh uh!_

**We need to stop that. We're acting childish.**

_Good point._

"Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked. Gaara looked up at her.

"Yes? Why are you here?"

"We were going to ask you if you'd like to spend your two weeks of break at Konoha?" Gaara thought for a bit. It would be nice to see Uzamaki and Lee again. Considering, they are his friends.

"And you couldn't of called me?" Gaara asked.

"Ah. Re here needed the walk. If we aren't on missions, she's usually booked up in her little room with a pad of paper and a bunch of pencils." Ino said.

"Geez, Ino. Is it that bad to write once in a while?" Re said. _'Yeah, Yamanaka. I don't need to know about her life, now do I?' _Gaara thought giving a little sigh of annoyence.

"Aw. C'mon Re. Loosen up!" Sakura insisted. A little silence passed by.

"I guess I'll try. Though, I'll probably have to bring my siblings also-" Gaara almost finished.

"Kazekage-kuuuuun!" An annoying fangirl voice called out through the door. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Oh god." He said softly. "Everyone in the closet! Now!" Sakura and Ino ran into the closet. Re stood there confused. Gaara was going to grab her into the closet but it would take too much time. He grabbed her waist tightly but gently, covered her mouth with his hand, and pulled her under the desk. _'Why does she have to be here?' _Gaara thought annoyingly.

**Whoah. This women your holding's braid is HUGE!**

_Shuttup you stupid badger._

**I'm not a badg- wait a second. YOU'RE HOLDING A GIRL?! THIS IS GOLD! If only I weren't stuck in your body, I'd videotape this and put it on YouTube.**

_You know what YouTube is?_

**Hey, I'm not stupid!**

_Really?_

_That's what I thought._

Suddenly, a tall girl with dark brown hair ran in. Her hair bobbing on her shoulders.

"Kazekage-kuuuun! Where are yoooou?" She said annoyingly. She walked in searching his office.

"Oh.. Gaara-kun. You know I really _love _to play hard-to-get!" She said playfully.

_Stupid, Nina. I already told her: I'M NOT INTERESTED!_

**I know. She doesn't even see how much pain I'm in!**

_You're having pain?_

**Oh shut up. It's not my fault your life sucks.**

**...Okay.. maybe a little of it is.**

**Okay maybe alot.**

**Okay your whole life was my fault! Geezes! Just stop with the silence! It burns!**

_As I suspected._

"There you a- WHAAAAA?!"

Must review to see what else happens!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! You know, to be honest, I never thought the first chapter would get any reviews. Thank you muches!

Gaara: Okay I'm ready.

Wha-AAAH! GAARA PUT A SHIRT ON!

Gaara: But you sai-

Not yet! Now go! Go! Put your shirt back on!

456..456..456..654..654..654...800!

"GAARA! WHY DO YOU KEEP THESE SKELETONS IN YOUR CLOSET?!" Nina slammed the door shut.

"It's a good thing we hid behind these books." Ino whispered. Nina walked around.

"I guess he went looking for me! Gaara-kuuun! I'm coming!" An with that, she shut the door and went off. A couple seconds later, Ino and Sakura came out of the closet.

"Gaara? Re?" Sakura called out. There was some mumbling coming from under the desk.

"Mmmmm! MMMMM! MM-AAaH!" Re came out of the desk. "Because of you holding your hand so tight on my mouth, I had to hold my breath for 15 minutes. 15 WHOLE MINUTES! AND THAT WASN'T EASY TO DO!"

"Sorry..." Gaara said.

**Can't control your own strength?**

_Hey! I said I was sorry!_

**Yeah.. whatever.**

"Anyways. My break is tomarrow so I'll try to come. Do you mind if I bring my siblings with me?"

"Not at all. I'll bet Temari will be pleased to see Shikamaru again." Sakura said smiling. That last sentence made a angry _huff _come from Ino.

"Okay Gaara. See you then." Ino dismissed herself and her friends and they walked out the door.

About three hours later,

The worker lady popped her head through the door once again. "Your sister is here to see you."

"I see. Let her in." Gaara replied. Temari came running in.

"YouneversaidweweregoingtoKonohaforyourbreak.CanIcomecanIcomecanIcomepleasepleaseplease?!!!!" Temari said all in one sentence. Gaara just stared at his over-hyperactive sister.

"You've got to stop ambishing my coffee sash." Gaara started. "And yes. You can come. But you can't get anywhere near this Shikamaru."

"What?! I am older than you! I think I can make my own desisions!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Who's the Kazekage?"

"You are."

"And who makes the rules?"

"You do."

"And that means?"

"I have to follow them.."

"Thank you. Now you follow what I say."

"But!"

"Temari..." Gaara gave his own sister an ice cold glare.

"Oh fine! HUMPH!" Temari stomped out of the room. Gaara smirked.

**You just love being control over everything?**

_Yep. _

**Oh. Wait. You aren't control of everything.**

_I aren't?_

**Nope. You aren't. You aren't control of me! Hahaha!**

_Crap. You're right. I aren't in control over you. Though, I wish I was. Then, I'd force you out of my body, have your body split into little bity pieces, and served at my breakfast table._

**Whoah. I little too much information there.**

_Heh._

In Konoha,

A certain blonde haired boy was at the ramen shop with his certain pink haired kunoichi friend.

"Sakura? Why are you so full of glee today?" Naruto asked.

"...Oh. Well, I asked your certain Kazekage friend to come to Konoha for his two week vacation."

"That's awesome! When's his vacation?"

"Tomarrow!"

"That rocks!" Naruto and Sakura kind of made a little girly squeel(Like those sqeels you here when a girl sees a really cute guy).

"And you know what I was thinking?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"I was thinking maybe we could get Gaara-sama hooked up with a girl. Then, he wouldn't be so lonely."

"That sounds fun, but who'd we set him up with?" They both thought for a while. Their heads shut up and they both pointed at each other and said, "Re!" There was a long pause.

"How are we going to get them to like each other though?" Sakura asked. Another long silence occured.

"We can get them under a mistletoe!" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah! But there's only one problem." Sakura replied.

"What is that?"

"It isn't Christmas!"

"Oh.." Naruto and Sakura thought even longer.

"Wait! I have the perfect idea!"

-----

I would like some help on knowing what to do for the first evil scheme. Review and if you have an idea, TELL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

I was really impatient so I came up with my ownn scheme but I still need some others for other chapter. Think! Think hard!

789 789 789 987 987 987 1002!

It was about, now, 7:00 in the morning in Suna. Well, of course the Sand Shinobi woke up that early. It takes a while to get to Konoha from there. So about from now to the time the get to Konoha it will be 12:30. Five hours! That's a long time for Team Sabaku to walk. But, yet, it didn't bother them. They were used to it.

"Are we all set to go?" Kankurou asked his siblings. Temari and Gaara walked out the door without an answer.

"I'm comming Shikamaru!" Temari yelled and jumped up, disappearing into oblivion.

"I told you to stay away from that man!" Gaara restated, jumping up and disappearing into oblivion himself.

"I'm all alone... nobody here beside me!" Kankurou started to sing.

"Bark bark bark!"

"AAAH!" Kankurou yelled, jumping up and disappearing into oblivion with his siblings.

"Temari.." Gaara started. She looked at him.

"Oh come on. That's not fair." Gaara didn't reply.

"If you get a little crush on a girl, then can I be with Shika-kun?" Temari asked. Gaara looked at his sister.

"What makes you so sure I get a crush on a girl?"

"Oh I know you will. There are a lot of hot woman in Konoha you could easily get a phone number from." Gaara blushed a little. Temari smirked. She got closer to him.

"So there _is _a woman in mind!" She said teasingly to her younger brother. Gaara blushed deeper.

"N-No." His reply.

**You're thinking about Re aren't you?**

_No!_

**Yes you are. I can read your thoughts, stupid.**

_Hmmph!_

**I can picture it now. Wait I can show you the picture.**

_Wha?_

Suddenly, an image of Re in a bikini popped in our little red-head's mind.

_My brain! My poor, poor smart brain!_

**You like this picture, don't you?**

_Why would I?! I barely met her!_

**She's hot that's why. Everyone gets horomones. Even you do.**

_No I don't! I'm emotionless! EMOTIONLESS!_

**Oh I'm so scared of myslef.**

_Sob!_

**Shuttup you baby.**

"So! Who is this lucky lady?" Kankurou butted in.

"N-No one. No one at all!" Gaara said. Blush filled his face.

"He's blushing! Spit it! Who is she?"

No response.

In Konoha,

"Do we have the plan set out, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Now, all we have to do is have Gaara and Re sit exactly across from each other when we play the game." Sakura squealed with delight.

"One problem, though." Naruto started. Sakura gazed at him. "How are we going to make Gaara play spin the bottle?!"

"Oh I'll make him."

It was 12:27 in the afternoon. The sand shinobi finally arrived.

"Now, Naruto said to meet him at his house on the phone." Temari said. The siblings walked towards the ramen-craving boy's house.

"This must be it." Temari knocked on the door. Sakura opened.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara, Temair, and Kankurou!" She greeted.

"Why is my name always last?" Kankurou pouted softly. Sakura shuvved them inside the house. Everyone was there, of course. Including, Team Gai, and Kakashi.

"Now that they're finally here! We can start the game!"

_Aw great, there's a game?_

**I hope it's one of those kissing games! Mmmm Hmm!**

_Ew. Shuttup you perverted raccoon._

**Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.**

_You act like a Kindergardener._

"Our first game of the day, Spin the bottle!" Ino shouted.

**A ha! A kissing game!**

_Crap.._

"Everyone! In a circle! NOW!" Sakura yelled. Everyone sat in a circle. And, as predicted, Re and Gaara sat perfectly across from each other.

"Gaara-sama will you do the honors of being the first spinner?" Sakura asked handing the bottle to Gaara. He paused. He took at and set it down.

"What happens after a spin it?" He asked.

"Who ever it lands on... you have to kiss... on the lips." Sakura said a little fearfully. Gaara started twitching. He looked at the bottle, then the circle, then the bottle, and over again.

"B-B-But in this case, you can keep spinning it until it lands on a girl. Hehe. Whatever you want Kazekage-sama." Gaara looked at the bottle, then at all the girls, shifting his pupils to every single one's gaze.

" I don't want to play this idiotic game." He said. Sakura made an angry, pouty face at him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She screamed at him. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Why should I take orders from yo-"

"SPIN THE FREAKING BOTTLE BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Silence. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Gaara span the bottle. He span so hard because he woudl rather wait a long. long time to figure out who his very fisrt kiss will be. Considering, he was never planning on having a kiss at all but... Sakura can get pretty... _angry, _as he would put it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crazy Mental Chapter

A little while past, the bottle still spinning.

"How hard did spin this freakin' bottle?!" Kiba screamed. Gaara looked at his hand.

"Pretty hard." The bottle started to slow down. Blush was spreading across Gaara's face.

_Stupid blushing! I swear, if I die from blushing-_

**Hey, it landed on someone.**

Gaara's eyes were shut completely. He hesitantly opened on eye to see, Re. (What a coinsidence! XD)All ypou

_WHAT THE CRAP?!?!?!?!?!?!??!_

**Sweet. **

_I HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SWEET?!?!?! Sometimes I wonder why they put something so stupid inside of me. AT LEAST GIVE ME SOMETHING THAT'S SMART!_

**Haha! Your face looks like a tomato- HEY! I'M NOT STUPID!**

_Shuttup._

"Hello? Are you going to kiss me or what? Come on! Smack one on meh!" Re yelled.

"Whoah, have you been drinking recently?" Naruto asked.

"Hiccup. What would make you think that?"

"A lot of things.." Shino continued.

"Come on, cutie!" Re puckered her lips. Gaara blushed (Whoah. Blush-attack.) Temari widened her eyes, but smirked. (Smurf)

"Yeah, really Gaara. Are you afraid she has cuties?" Naruto teased.

"Right now, I'm afraid of a lot of things about her." Gaara said fast. Re was getting to the point that she was getting impatient. She stood up and sat in front of Gaara really closley.

"All you have to do is touch your lips on mine." Re said slowly in way making people think she was talking to a _slow _person(Get my drift. And I have nothing against mentaly challenged people. My friend is like that so don't think I'm going against them). Gaara had an angry look on his face. (Mad-face. TT) Although, face completely red, he leaned forward slowly. Finally, it a mid-second, his lips touched hers. Re moaned and grabbed his neck. Pulled him harder. Gaara eyes shot open like a light-switch turning on a light. Everyone sat there and looked like this: O.O And Kakashi looked like this: O/ And Gai looked like this: o3o Sakura waved her hands in the air.

"Hello?! Hello?! We need someone else to spin! Break it up! Break it up!" Sakura yelled out. _Aha! _She thought in victory. She winked at Naruto and he winked back. FINALLY, Gaara broke free from the woman's grap. He was breathing **hard**.

"Geez, give me some breathing space!" He yelled. She smiled. "What?"

"You kissed back." She said.

"No I didn't." He said.

"Yes you did!"

"Well, I had to do that dare thing."

"So, you admit it! You did kiss me back!"

_Geezes. This girl is annoying._

**I think she's cute! (His face: X3)**

_You are so stupid._

**Sticks and stones, bro, sticks and stones.**

_What about sticks and stones?!_

**Nevermind.**

"Anyways... I'm next!" Kiba said. "Look out ladies, Kibalicious is on patrol." All the girls sweat-dropped. (TT'' Silly, silly, Kiba.) He spun the bottle and it landed on...

"Wha?!" Hinata squeaked. She blushed. _MAN! I wanted my first kiss to be with my beautiful Naruto-kun! _Kiba pecked her on the lips. After a while, they got tired of the game. (Like little children should)

"Haha, Naruto! You had to kiss Shino! Hahahahaha!" Kiba laughed.

"Hey! Don't make me snap my fingers in a "Z"-for-ma-tion!" He said between those girly popular girl snaps. Kiba stood there and so did Naruto. Then they bursted out laughing. Gaara saw this. He then made a tiny version of it.

_What does this mean? Is it a secret code?! I KNOW A SECRET CODE! HAHA!_

**You are so stupid.**

_Says you. I know a secret code!_

**That isn't a secret code.**

_Yeah?! Then what is it?!_

**It's a signal girls use to tell other people to back off.**

_Smart alic._

**And proud of it!**

After another argument with... himself, Gaara stumbled across Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ow! Watch it, loser!" Did I say stumbled _across? _I meant stumbled on top of.

"My apologies, Uchiha."

"Whatever." Was the Uchiha's reply. He walked off. Gaara turned his head. He saw Re walking towards him. He turned forward.

_SASUKE! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!_

**Cheesy.**

_Buttcake._

**That sounds good.**

_Ew. What's wrong with you?_

**Mwahahaha.**

"Hello, Gaara-kun!" Re said rather loudly. Gaara twitched.

"...Hello.."

_This is hello. Just without the o._

**Oh, you mean h-**

_SHE TOUCHING ME! IT'S THE APOCOLIPSE!_

"I really like this ninja outfit of your, Gaara-kun." Re said slightly rubbing her fingers up and down on his arms. Sakura sat behind a tree with cool glasses. So was Naruto but he had a radio and it was playing the James Bond theme song. (It helps the mood). "Why are we wearing glasses again?" Naruto asked.

"Because... we look cool this way."


	5. Chapter 5: The Competition Begins

_Oh no! The blush is comming back!_

**Haha! Like lol.**

"So, you're the Shukaku sealer?" Re asked. (Btw, she wasn't drunk at all. That's the twist! XD) Gaara, wide-eyed, starred into her dark blue orbs.

**Hey, I'm famous.**

_How-how does she know?_

Silence was abound. "...it's okay. I know." She said with a slight smile.

_How could she know and smile about it?_

**Maybe because she seals the Kusho, the six-taled cheetah demon.**

_That explains it. But why is she so drunk?_

**She was never drunk..**

_Huh?_

**Kusho, she's a crazy cheetah. **

"Gaara-kun? I'm so sorry about what happened earlier.." Re apologised out of nowhere. Gaara shook his head slightly. He looked upon her face.

"It's.. alright." He said softly. She hugged him tightly.

_How come she's so lovey like this? I barely even know this woman._

**Love shack! Baby, love shack!**

**What?**

_You're ruining the moment._

Gaara slowly hugged back. This lasted for a little bit.

"Now for part two of the mission!" Sakura said. She got up. Naruto, followed. Gaara let go.

"Umm.. that was just a friend hug."

"Right."

**Yeah right. A friend hug? Oh please, I saw your hand reaching for her butt.**

_Ew gross._

**My little boy is growing up!**

_I didn't come out of you!_

**I love you too.**

"Hey Gaara-sama, Re-san!"

"Sakura-chan!" Re called.

"You guys want to come to the beach with us?" They both nodded.

**You just want to see Re in a bathing suit.**

_Nooooooooooo!_

**Yeeeeeeeees!**

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe!_

**So you admit it!**

_I said maybe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara layed back on a towel with some boy shorts on. (As I promised. Gaara without a shirt) The sun gleemed across his strong body. Abs, arms, chest. (I see you all drooling with nose bleeds. Don't lie to me I can see you through the computer) He heard splashing and laughing. He opened his eyes.

"Gaara! Come in the water!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah Gaara! Stop trying to look sexy and get in the water!" Naruto teased. Gaara looked at him like this: TT

"I'm here!" Said a familiar voice. Gaara turned around to see Re in a bikini as Shukaku predicted.

**MMMM MMMM MMMMMMMAH! OH BABY!**

_...ah-ah..._

**Speechless, I see.**

Re was in an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka-dot bikini. (Literally) Gaara starred at her.

"Haha, Gaara-kun! Like what you see?" Re said giggling to herself.

"Wah- no! Wait, yes! No! Yes! ARG!" Gaara hid his flushed face in his towel. (Towel of truth!)

"Hahahaha." Re jumped into the ocean. Gaara was so embarrassed.

**She is so hot! Hook up with her!**

_NO!_

**Come on! It's either her or... dun dun dun.. dun dun dun.. DUN DUN DUN... DUN DUN DUN! NINA!**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I Hate her!!_

**So... do love Re?**

_I don't believe in love._

**Oh but love believes in you!**

"Gaara-kun? Are you okay?" Re asked out of nowhere. Gaara shook his head and saw that everyone in the water was starring at him.

"I'm okay." He said sternly. Re got out of the water.

_Aw god, now she's wet!_

**Wetter the better! (XD)**

"Are you sure?" Re asked. Gaara nodded.

**I love watching you suffer! SUFFER!**

_Waah!_

**Baby.**

Later, they all went out to Ichiraku's Ramen. When Gaara was going to sit next to Re, Sasuke took the seat. Gaara stood there. Then, he sat on the OTHER side of her.

"So, Re, what are your hobbies?" Sasuke asked as if he was trying to make a conversation. (AAAH! SASUKE TALKING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!)

"I like to draw.." She said. Sasuke smirked.

"Nice talent.. ezpecially for a pretty lady like yourself." Sasuke said. Re blushed a little and smiled.

"Aww. Thanks." A little while later, Re was finished and she put her hand down on the counter. Sasuke suddenly put his over hers softly. She blushed.

_Oh no he didn't! Stay away from my woman! ...Wait what?_

**Back off, Duck butt head! Gaara needs his love!**

_Yeah! ...Wait! I don't love her!_

Gaara looked at Sasuke play with _his woman's _fingers lightly. Gaara built flames in his eyes. Re took away her hand.

"Heh." She said. Sasuke smirked.

_Yeah, Re! You know he doesn't deserve you!_

**Yeah! Go Gaara! You're getting in to the competition! **

"Hey, Re?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?"

"You want to get together some time?"

"That sounds fun!" Re answered.

**Oo! Sasuke: 2 Gaara: Zippo**

_Hey!! You were supposed to say, ''No, Gaara's way better,"!_

-------------

Who will win the woman?! Sasuke or Gaara?! Or maybe Re will go with someone else! And where is the Hokage at a time like this?! The world may never know.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to make special thanks to **kkaorix** for being a good help. Also, **Reidluver** for giving me good help. And thank you all who have been reviewing! XD I loves you all!

"Maybe a Saturday." Re suggested. Sasuke nodded.

"Fine with me."

_Not fine with me! Not fine with me!_

**This is fun. Sasuke: 3 Gaara: Oo! Still zippo.**

_Shuttup! It's not funny!_

Later... hmm.. later.. what will happen later?

"Where are you taking me, Haruno?" Gaara asked being blind folded and guided somewhere unknown.

"It's a surprise!" Sakura said.

"I don't like surprise-"

"Yes you do!"

"...Now I do." Gaara sort of trembled. Suddenly, in a mid second, he rammed into something. (Could this be Re?) He hugged whatever was in front of him.

_Re! _

"Gaara... stop hugging that pole." Sakura said. Gaara blushed and pulled down his blind fold.

" We're in a park.. with glass flowers?"

_Glass?_

**Oooo! Pretty! ...Wait. **_**Glass **_**flowers?**

_I just asked that_

"Haruno, why are there _glass _flow...ers.. she left!" Gaara said. Angrily at the last two words. At the silence above, he heard a noise. He followed it. At this point he found himself behind a bush watching Re form rainbow air into glass flowers.

"Tagenshai! Ganakishi no jutsu!" Re yelled out. (Pretty glass flowers) A rustle filled the air. Re looked at the bush Gaara was hiding in. She through a glass flower in it. It shaddered. She heard an 'ow' and a 'God, that hurt!'

_What happened to my ultimate defense?!_

**I felt like letting you get hurt this time.**

_I hate you, you butt-ugly raccoon badger thing!_

**Sticks and sto-**

_I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S BEHIND ABOUT STICKS AND STONES!!!!!!!_

**...Waaaaaaaaah!**

_I THOUGHT SO!_

**Why do you have to be so mean?!**

_Mean? MEAN?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCARED OFF MY LOVED ONES! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME THE EMOTIONLESS FREAK! DON'T TELL ME I'M MEAN!_

**...fine then!**

Gaara stood up. He was rubbing his head.

Finally, a week had passed. Re and Gaara had become really close. So close that, in fact, they share a hug everytime they greet and say good-bye to each other. That is pretty close, don't you think? The _date _thing between Re and Sasuke didn't happen because Sasuke called Re fat. I won't even get to detail with that one. I'll just say Sasuke ended up in the hospital the rest of the weekend.

"Gaara-kun! Gaara-kun!" Re called out to her red headed boyfrie- I mean _'friend'._ He turned his gaze to the orange haired girl.

"Sakura invited us to a dance! It's at the park where I made those glass roses!" She said. Gaara nodded.

_I still wonder how she made those._

**Yo.**

_YOU'RE BACK?!?!?! God darnit. Those three hours were so nice and quiet._

**I'll be back forever man.**

_Why can't you just go die in a ditch somewhere?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Authors Here and Re Knows

That night came by. The dance was on. Gaara sat on a bench watching everyone dance together. Naruto and Sakura, Hinata and Kiba, Shino and a spider. Wait.. Shino and a spider?

_I don't even want to- EW! HE'S KISSING IT! UGH!_

**Bug love. Hehehe. Hey, I made a funny.**

Temari was dancing with Shikamaru. Wait... dancing? They're slobbering all over each other's faces! Gaara's eyes turned into fire when he saw this.

**BUSTED!**

"Ahem.. what are you doing to my sister?" Gaara asked dark and evily behind Shikamaru.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. What was our deal?" Temari said.

"What deal? I never heard of no deal!" Gaara retorted.

"Our deal was: If you got a crush on someone, I can be with Shika-kun."

"I have no crush on anyone."

"Oh really? C'mon. We all know you have a thing for Re." Gaara face turned red. Redder than his hair! (That's really red)

_I-I have no crush on her!_

**Really? **

_Don't be sarcastic with me._

**You love her!**

_No!_

**This is where I come in!**

Gaara flinched a little bit.

"You're right. My love burns for her like a thousand suns." Gaara said. He flinched again. "Wai-Wait! No! That's not what I meant!"

_What the heck did you do?!_

**Someone needed to tell them.**

Temari jumped up and down, clapped and squealed.

"My little baby brother has finally found a woman of his own! Yay! Yay! But! My brother is too shy to tell her, ne?" Temari paused. Gaara blushed harder.

"I-I-I don't have a c-c-crush on her!" Gaara said. Shikamaru and everone besides Re was sitting on chairs watching them, eating popcorn, and wearing 3-D glasses. Suddenly, Re walked in the park. Wearing a long black dress with a V-neck. Also, she wore black sandles like Tsunade wears. And a cherry necklace. (Yay! Cherries) Her hair was completely down. Hitting the back of her knees.

**Oo! Baby! She is fine! Let me buy HER a drink.**

_She likes me not you._

**Well, you don't say cute seme things. I do.**

"Re is here! I'll go break the ice!" Temari said and ran to Re. Gaara widened his eyes.

"Wait! Wait! I don't like her! I have no crush on her! I... I.. I.. oh who am I kidding.. I do like her." Gaara admitted.

**FINALLY! OH SWEET JESUS! FINALLY YOU ADMIT IT!**

_I... guess... I do.._

**Well, you had to say it sometimes. Otherwise this chapter would be too long.**

_Yeah. And the reviewers would get tired of waiting and then they wouldn't read the story anymore. Then, EvilerThanYou would make me where a chiken suit and work for KFC._

**And then I'd be turned into a rabbit.**

_A rabbit?_

**Yeah.. sniff... EvilerThanYou scares me.**

"Hey! I never typed that! Oh MY GOD! THE KEYBOARDS ALIVE!" ETY screamed. ETY ran away and started mugging people on her way out.

Re walked up to Gaara. Gaara looked at her.

_Oh noez!_

"You have a crush on me?"


	8. Chapter 8: Bunches of Stuff New Love

Silence occured. Re smiled warmly. Gaara blushed.

_Should I say yes? I'm not used to this!_

**Just say, "Yes. Do you accept?"**

_I can't believe I'm going to listen to you._

"Y-Yes.. do you... a-accept?" Gaara said stuttering.

_God! I hate this blushing!_

"Yes." Re said. She smiled brightly. Gaara's eyes widened.

**Oh my goodness! This is the best day of my life! My little boy's growing up!**

Re jumped and glomped Gaara. They were both on the ground now. More blushing.

_This is the first love I've ever felt ever!_

**Sob! It's so beautiful!**

Temari looked and tears filled her eyes. "Kankurou! Our baby brother's in love!" Kankurou ran over to where Temari was and sllipped on a some punch. Then, he got up and smirked.

"It's almost like a miracle." Temari said in a high squeaky voice. She took her camera and took pictures.

"I'm so happy!" She said. Then, Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's came on. (Wow! American music!) Re lent out her hand. Gaara and Re danced the night away! (So beautiful!)

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" ETY said to Temari.

"Yeah!" She replied. Kankurou looked at ETY puzzled.

"Aren't you the author of this fanfiction?" He asked. ETY looked at him.

"What? Can't I be in my own story? Be lucky you're even in this fanfiction." ETY said. (Btw, I'm in anime version. I have long blonde hair that ends at my buttXD and wearing all black with glasses. No I'm not emo. I just like black. It's a pretty color. : D ) Re and Gaara were dancing gracefully. Then, ETY got up and pushed Re out of the way. Then she danced with Gaara.

"What the heck?" Gaara said. ETY smiled.

"I made this story. If I never made this story you two would've never met under that desk. I need some credit! Besides, this may be the last chapter. Unless, I get alot of reviews." ETY said.

_**Flashback**_

"Oh god." He said softly. "Everyone in the closet! Now!" Sakura and Ino ran into the closet. Re stood there confused. Gaara was going to grab her into the closet but it would take too much time. He grabbed her waist tightly but gently, covered her mouth with his hand, and pulled her under the desk. _'Why does she have to be here?' _Gaara thought annoyingly.

**Whoah. This women your holding's braid is HUGE!**

_Shuttup you stupid badger._

**I'm not a badg- wait a second. YOU'RE HOLDING A GIRL?! THIS IS GOLD! If only I weren't stuck in your body, I'd videotape this and put it on YouTube.**

_You know what YouTube is?_

**Hey, I'm not stupid!**

_Really?_

_That's what I thought._

_**Little skip in the flashback**_

"Mmmmm! MMMMM! MM-AAaH!" Re came out of the desk. "Because of you holding your hand so tight on my mouth, I had to hold my breath for 15 minutes. 15 WHOLE MINUTES! AND THAT WASN'T EASY TO DO!"

"Sorry..." Gaara said.

_**Flash back end**_

Then ETY stopped dancing with Gaara. "Arigato. I never knew I made you a good dancer in this fanfiction." ETY then dissappeared.

"Ahem.. uh.. 12:00 am already? Let's head back." Kankurou said. Gaara nodded. Re slipped her hand through Gaara's.

**This is the oddest chapter ever..**

_No kidding. I still got myself a girlfriend though._

**You think you're such the charm, don't you?**

_Hey! At least I'm cute and not a butt-ugly raccoon demon._

**Hmmph! Can't even give me a little credit?**


	9. Chapter 9: Things Become Serious

Omg! I thank you all for reviewing so much! To be honest, I thought people were going to hate this story! But I was completely wrong! Thank you! Thank you! I feel like I'm getting a Grammy or something.. Oh well! Oh! And I'm putting one of the reviewers in the last chapter. I already know who it's going to be so cross your fingers. Nya nya nya!

-------------

The week had passed. And.. uh oh.. the sand shinobi need to get going! Baki will be worried. How will Gaara react to this?

"Temari-chan?" Gaara asked from the bedroom door. Temari was half naked. (Well she had a bra on)

"AAAAAAAAH! GAARA!" Temari screamed and covered herself with her bed covers. "Wha-What do you want?"

_That's a pretty small shirt._

**Oh god.. he doesn't even know what a bra is! I bet Kyuubi-boy is smarter than this kid.**

_A bra?_

**You'll know when you're older.**

_But I'm eighteen._

**I'll explain later.**

"Why are you packing?" Gaara asked. Temari got her shirt on.

"Well, it's been two weeks and we need to get back to your Kazekage work." She replied. Gaara's eyes widened.

_NO! WHAT ABOUT RE?!_

**Oh no!**

"What do you mean we have to go back?"

Later that day, the sand siblings stood in front of the gate. They all had they're stuff. If you looked closely, Gaara showed some hints of sadness.

_I miss her already!_

**Sniff. I'm sad too!**

Re was teary but she smiled.

"I'll miss you Gaara!" She said as he walked away. He turned his head and made his first smile in 12 years! It was small but good enough. He turned his head still smiling with a blush tinted on his face. Temari looked at her brother and screamed.

"Temari, what the heck?" Gaara said. Her face in total shock.

"Temari?" Kankurou said floating his hand in front of her eyes. No movement. Her face started turning blue.

"Temari? Temari! Temari! Breathe, sis!" Kankurou yelled. He smacked her on the face. Then she breathed in and out faster and faster.

"Temari.. slowly.. breathe in.. out.. in.. out." She did what was told. "Now, what happened?"

"G-G-G-G-Gaara... he.. he." She fainted in her sentence. Kankurou looked at Gaara. He shrugged.

Two hours passed by and, probably because she bonked her head, Temari forgot everything. Baki greeted them in the Kazekage office.

"Home sweet home!" Kankurou smiled and greeted warmly. Couple hours later, Gaara was settled in his office.. alone, naturally.

**Waaaaaaaha..ha..ha. Sniiiiiiff. Waaaaaah..ha..ha..ha..**

_Are you crying?_

**Sniff. Yes...**

_Why?_

**I'm going to miss my little guy's girlfriend.**

_...yeah.. I'm going to miss Re too. But soon enough.. we will be reunited!_

**What if, when you guys are reunited, she's with someone else?**

_Someone else...?_

All night Gaara thought about this subject.

_Someone else?_

Gaara meditated on this. (He can't sleep so he meditates) Gaara then had a little day dream. (DAY dream so he's not sleeping)

_**In this dream**_

_Gaara's walking down Konoha's road. _

_"Re?" Gaara thought out loud. There Re was sitting on a bench. Slightly older now._

_"Re! Re, it's me!" Gaara called out. Re didn't seem to hear. Then, from the corner, I guy with brown hair and a dog came by.(Wonder who that is. Hint hint) Re stood up and kissed him. It was almost like the kiss was taunting him. Because they were kissing for a long time. Gaara stood there, shocked, isolated, crushed, destroyed, almost MURDERED! _

_"Gaara?" A male voice called out. Gaara was in a state of shock. He didn't pay attention._

_"Gaara? GAARA?!" GAARA, WHAT'S WRONG?!" A female voice called out._

_"Oh my god! He won't answer! Kankurou, get some water!"_

_**Dream over**_

Gaara woke up to water being poured on to his head. He shook it off.

"What the heck?" He said.

"Gaara-nii! What happened?! It almost seemed like you were having a bad dream!" Temari said. Gaara hung his head down.

_**Major Skip In Time**_

Almost a year went by. Gaara had Re on his mind all the time. Mostly the fact of her with someone besides him.

In the deserted area of Suna.

"Sasori-sempai, are you sure this is the root to Sunakagura?" Said a long blonder haired man with a straw hat.

"Why do you question my knowing? Am I not smart to you, Deidara-san?" Slouched, almost unhuman, _thing _said dragging itself on the soft sand. Both of their straw hats blew slightly with the wind. Both of the... _unusual _looking men wore long black claks with red clouds scattered around them. The blonde one stuck his hand in a tan bad with clay in it. A mouth opened up from his hand and licked the clay with it's very own tounge.

"My apologies, Sasori-sempai." The blonde one said. The wind blew showing his almost camera looking metal thing on his right eye.


	10. Chapter 10: On The Road

Tsunade called team seven over to her office.

"Tsunade-sama! You sounded really ergent when Kakashi-sensei told us you needed us over here!" Sakura called out to her master.

"Yes, it's about Gaara." She said slightly turning towards Re. Re's eyes widened.

"What happened to Gaara?!" Re and Naruto yelled.

"...He's been kidnapped." She responded. By hearing gasps fill the air, she continued, "This is considered a Branked mission. I suggest you get a move on."

Re swung her backpack over her shoulder and bursted out the door.

"Re!" Sakura and Naruto called. She didn't respond she kept running towards the entrance gate of Konoha.

"I'm comming, Gaara-kun!!" Re screamed and ran even faster. (Btw, sorry if I skip alot. I just want to get to the point. But don't worry, I'll try to make it sound interesting in between the skipping) After the little conversation with Temari and the gaurds, Re, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Temari were on there way to go save Gaara!

_What am I going to do?! Gaara could be dead!_

They were now in the forest Temari was talking to Naruto Kakashi was following behind Sakura and Re was waaaay in the front.

"Re! Re!!!" Kakashi yelled. Re screamed and fell on her butt.

"Ow, Kakashi-sensei, what do you want?"

"We're stopping here. It will take us two days to get to Suna."

"Whaaaat?! Gaara could be dead by then! His eyes goozed out of his sockets! His gut slimily squeezed out of his mouth! His tounge cut off with blood and gore oozing every side step you take-" Kakashi closed her mouth.

"You have some kind of vocabulary going on in that little brain of yours." He said looking at Temari being fanned by Sakura because she fainted.

"You almost gave Temari a heart-attack!" Naruto said. Re sweat-dropped.

"I'm here!" A male voice called out. The male voice appeared to be Sasuke as he jumped out of a tree. Ever since he came back he's been trying to put a move on Re.

_That explains him trying to look hot in front of me. Oo! WHY ARE ALL THE BAD GUYS AFTER ME?!_

"Good." Kakashi said. Sakura oogled over him. (Back to her fangirly self I see. Lol)

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" Re and Naruto yelled in unison pointing at Sasuke.

"We needed his strength incase we ended up having to fight anyone."

"What the heck?! I'M STRONGER THAN HIM!" Re and Naruto yelled in unison again. Sasuk moved closer to Re.

"You know you want me here." He said.

"Nani?! Get away from me!" Re yelled.

_Man.. the more she hates me the more I love her.._

"Stop googling over me!" Re yelled again and slapped him.

"Ow! #$, you fat slob!" Sasuke yelled. Everything went silent.

_Oooh gaawd.._

POW!

SLAP!

KABOOM!

CRAAACK!

"URASAI!" (This scene is too graphic for anyone under the age of 23 : D)

Sasuke was now writhing in pain on the floor with his hand between his legs. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Sasuke wimpered.

"Hmmph! I am not fat!" Re yelled out.

"Nice, Re!" Naruto yelled. Re smirked.

"After all of those, he won't be able to pee for a week." (Mwahahahahahaahahahahha)


	11. Chapter 11: This Chapter Is Crap

The moon came upon the sky. And you know what that means! Major horror!

"Kakashi-sensei... can't we arrange our OWN sleeping bags?" Re asked.

"Certainly, not."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I didn't arrange them myself, Sakura would ... um... attack Sasuke."

"I see but why do _I _have to have _my _sleeping bag next to _Sasuke's _sleeping bag?" Re asked in a more intense voice.

"Because... hmm.. I didn't really think about it." Kakashi answered.

"Didn't... think.. about it?" Re said in a frustrated tone. "DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT?! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT!" And with that Re chased her sensei all around the camp. After a while, Sasuke stopped her. How? Well... let's just say-

"DID YOU JUST KISS ME?!" Re screamed. She rubbed her mouth with her arm. "Somebody get me soap!" She said.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad?" Sasuke said. (I know. Sasuke pretty OOC in this story. But I thought. What the hey)

"Gaara-kun will be mad when he hears about this." Re threatened.

"Pfft, I can take that butt-ugly raccoon weilder." Sasuke insulted. Re's eyes turned into fire and she slowly turned her head towards Sasuke. Suddenly, she was on fire and she had an evil smile on her face and a mad anime mark on her head.

"What.. did you.. say.. about.. my... Gaara-kun?" She said darkly.

_Why do I keep insulting her?_

Naruto sat down and video taped Sasuke and Re. "This is gonna get ugly."

(This may be too graphic for... anyone so it has been cut out of this fanfiction.

ETY: Who are you and how did you get on my computer?! Hey! That's my icecream cake!

Boom! Pow! Crack! ETY: Victory!)

The next morning came by and they were on the road. Fortunately, it took them only half that day to get to Suna. Spite the fact that it was because Sasuke insulted Gaara _again _and was chased about by Re which was chased about by Kakashi who was chased about by Temari, Naruto, and Sakura. And in the end, the blue spikey haired guy finishes last.

"Oh god, why is it always in _that _spot?" Sasuke said limping his way to the Kazekage building. They all ran into the Kazekage building.

"Kankurou-niisan!" Temari called. Out. Then the fixing his poisen and the Chiyo-baasama attacking Kakashi and the dogs and everything like that. No need to get into detail. I'm too lazy. (Btw, I've read ALOT of the manga but had forgotten alot about how they found Gaara and the fight with Sasori and stuff. So... umm.. I may have to skip ALOT of that but no harm done! This is just the 11th chapter. Alot more will happen in the later chapters.) Umm.

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

I need the reviewers help on what to decide what happens next! I am really REALLY desperate for help!


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note

**ETY: **I'm sorry but I need to skip ALOT. But I promise, the story will still be good. It's gonna get juicy!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Visit? I Think Not

Months and months went by! Wow! And it only took a couple days for us:D Anyways, months went by after saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. (Or in the dubb version Aketski...Lol what retards) It seemed time to give the sand sibs a little visit.

"Gaara! You have some visiters!" The worker lady said. Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Re walked in.

**Oo! The hot one's here!**

_Re!_

"Hello everyone." Gaara greeted. Re ran up and hugged him.

"How's sleeping going for you?" She asked.

"Still getting used to it."

"I see." Ino evilly smiled.

_It's time to juicen this up a little._

"Guess what I bought you!!" Re yelled.

"...What?" Gaara asked.

"Guess Gaara!" She said.

"..."

"You're no fun!" She said. Re took out a sterio.

"A sterio! To play music!" Sakura said.

"Music?" Gaara asked. He knew what it was but he hadn't listened to music in so long.

"Well, we got you a bunch of CDs! They're all from America though." Ino continued. There lied 6 American CDs. Green Day, Plain White T's, A-Kon, The Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack(LOLOLOL yes I'm younger then 14 and I watch this show. I'm so bad. XD), Panic! At The Disco, and Back To The Basics - Christina Agulaira.

"Hmm." Gaara took the Back to basics CD and put it in. He pressed a button and _Ain't No Other Man _came on. But it came on so loudly that they all fell and DIED! Okay they just fell.

**I like this song!**

_Huh? Oh it's you._

**Kind of reminds me of someone.**

_Back off, raccoon! She's mine!_

**Well, god! Can't you share? I am in your body you know!**

_She's mine!_

Gaara got back on his chair and everyone stood up.

"I love this song!" Screamed Kankurou and Temari running in the office.

"You like this song?" Temari asked her purple faced brother.

"No." He said. Temari started dancing.

"American celebraties rule!" She said. Gaara turned off the music.

"Thank you for the... lovely present." He said. Suddenly, Nina ran into the room.

"HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED?!" She yelled. Sighs and 'whos's she?'s filled the room.

THAT NIGHT,

Gaara was in his office doing... Gaara stuff when Ino came in.

_Oh god. The brat._

"What'chya doin Gaara-kun?" She asked.

"Kazekage stuff." He said coldly. She got closer.

"Oh really."

A couple minutes later Re walked up to the Kazekage's office to see how Gaara was doing. But when she opened the door she found that... Ino... Gaara... KISSING?!

"Wha...I.." Re stuttered. Ino stopped kissing Gaara.

"Hello, Re." She said.

"Wait! It isn't what it looks like!" Gaara said. Tears welled up in Re eyes.

"That's what they all say!" Re yelled. She slammed the door shut and ran downstairs.

"Look what you did!" Gaara yelled. "Now she hates me and now she thinks I was cheating on her! Why'd you do that?!"

"You see, you're simply irresistable." Ino replied.

"I thought you liked Shikamaru!" He yelled back.

"Him? No way! Besides, Temari and him are happily together right now." Ino said.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, YOU UGLY BRAT!" Gaara yelled. Ino walked out the door cutely.

"Hehehe." She snickered after she closed the door.

------

This is getting juicy isn't it? Mwahahahaha! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: Time To Think This Over

O.O OMG! Everybody clap! I have alot of reviews! And just a reminder... OOCNESS.

THE NEXT MORNING,

Re got up out of bed. (She's staying at the Kazekage's house like everyone else) She ran downstairs, forgetting everything.

"Good morning Gaa-" Suddenly the vission of him kissing Ino came to mind. She stood there and stared at him. He looked at her.

_Is she okay?_

**I think she remembers the incodent from last night.**

Re felt as if someone took a butterknife and stabbed her right in the middle of her heart.

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama, I'll get out of your way." Re said and walked away.

"Wait a se-"

_What am I going to do?_

**I say you do... everything.**

_I'll risk it. I can't give up!_

Gaara threw his papers and stuff in the air.

"I'm comming, Re!" He yelled. Gaara ran downstairs and at the last stair-

"Re! I lo-" Splat.

_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ULTIMATE DEFENSE?!_

**Haha. You splatted on your face.**

_Wait a second. The Akatsuki took you out of me! How are you still here?_

**I'll always be a part of you, Gaara. I'll never leave even if I can't attack people or controll you anymore. And thats the reason you don't have ultimate defense is because I was taken out of you. **(I made that up because everyone loves the ranting between Gaara and Shukaku. Say chocolate if you like the ranting)

_NO! NOOOOOOOO! WHY?!_

"Gaara-kun are you okay?" Ino asked helping him up. Gaara slapped her in the face.

"Don't touch me, you butt-ugly brat." He insulted.

"Wha?" She asked all shocked looking. (Yeah.. haha right. TT)

"Go away. I hate you." But right when he said the 'Go away. I hate you.' Re was standing there instead of Ino.

"Hmmph!" Re ... uhh... 'hmmph'ed. Gaara saw her with a mad face. He slapped his face.

_God! Darnit!_

**Hahahahaha! That was so funny.**

Re walked away, mad.

"Wait! Not you! no-...God I hate myself!" Gaara muttered to himself. Ino snicked to herself in the background. Gaara shifted his eyes slowly to her.

_HER!_

Gaara walked towards Ino and grabbed her collar.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"YES! YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?!"

"We-"

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I-"

"DIDN'T YOOOU!?!?!?!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP I COULD TELL IF I DID!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed in irritation. Gaara stopped and blinked for a minute.

"YOU DARE YELL AT THE KAZEKAGE?!" He yelled. She nodded.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He yelled at her. Ino blinked a little. Sakura came downstairs and saw the commosion. She ran to Gaara and tried to pry him off but no luck. Gaara was too angry.

"Stop! Why are you choking Ino?!" Sakura yelled. Gaara glared at the pink haired kunoichi.

_Revenge..._

**That's the right attitude!**


	15. Chapter 15

OMG Its another chapter! O.O

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Gaara :D ...ok I dont own him either.

"Hey, where's Re?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she drank her eggnog.

"She's outside getting some fresh air. She's had a tough weekend." Sakura replied.

"To whom it may concern." Ino said in the open.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Sakura put down her glass and looked at Sasuke.

"She and Gaara..." She said quietly incase she heard from afar and didn't want the others to hear from aclose.

"Yeah?" Sasuke picked up.

"They split up." Sasuke's face went from curios, to depressed, then to an evil smirk.

"She won't say why though. No one knows." Sakura continued to drink her eggnog. Sasuke went outside to see what was up. Then he saw Re sitting on a swingbench with her morning coffee in only a T-Shirt that said I :heart: NY. -- Descriptive are we?

"Hey are you okay, Re-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does it concern you?"

"Because I care about you," then he whispers, "unlike soooome people.."

"what?"

"Nothing"

Re said nothing else. She just stared at the half lit sky considering it was four in the morning. Gaara walked outside. He looked to his right where he saw... NO RE.

"What the crap? Wasn't Re just sitting there?" Sasuke asked his eyes widened.

"The seat is still swinging." (O.O) Gaara said.

"You don't think it's a ghost, do you?!" Sasuke yelled. Gaara just looked at him like this TT

"Well god cant a guy have an opinion?" Sasuke asked. Gaara walked away.

**Tough break. She must haaaate you.**

_grr_

**"Well god cant a guy have an opinion?"**

_grrrrr_

**I guess a raccoon can't either?**

_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

**Did you lose your throat?**

_RE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**AHHH!!! THE LOUDNESS!!!!!!!**

"HELLO GAA- eh? Wasn't Gaara just here?" Ino said to herself.

"Hey babe!" Sasuke called out to Re who was sitting on a swing in the kid's playground.

"Don't call me that.. you aren't my boyfriend."

"And Gaara is?" Re just sat there with fire in her eyes. (LITERALLY)

_HEY!_

**Censored: This scene is too violent for people under...eh...80 years old to be viewed with out a barf bag.Too much gore and loss parts of the male body.**

"...err." Sasuke squeeked as lay a heep on the floor.

"Serves you right!" Re yelled and walked away.

**He just got served.**

_Yeah he did._

**OMG! IS THAT HIS ARM?! WAY OVER THERE ON THE SLIDE?!**

_Whoah._

**IS THAT A LEG BY YOUR FOOT?!**

_D'AHHH!_

**Lol.**

_HEY!_

"You really thought she'd lighten up to you?" Gaara asked as he stopped hiding.

"She doesn't love you anymore.. why are you so litten?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not happy about it but she still loves me. And I didn't cheat on her. Ino is just a brat and couldn't take our awesome romantic relationship that she couldn't have like us and not HER AND INO IS ANNOYING AND I HATE HER AND DEEEEERRRRRRRR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow. And I thought I was loud for a quiet person." Sasuke said, "BREATH GAARA!"

"(inhale)(exhale)(inhale)(exhale) I take theropy, I do yoga, and I still want to slap someone."

**Right back at you sister**

_...ook._

**Yes...SISTER**

_Temari?_

**(slaps face) Nevermind.**

_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TEMARI?!_

**No...**

_OMG! YOU ARE!_

**No.. No I'm not.**

_OMG! YOU ARE!_

**NO I'M NOT!**

_YOU IS! YOU IS!_

**You act like a child.**

_And proud of it._

Re then walked by the corner. Gaara looked at her and ran up to her.

_THIS IS MY CHANCE!_

"Re!" Gaara called. SHe kept walking.

_Curse my incredibly small voice._

**No you're pretty loud I think she's just ignoring you.**

_THANK YOU FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT!_

**No prob my brotherin.**

"What do you want?" Re asked in a cold voice.

" I need to tell you that I did NOT and I repeat NOT cheat on you." Gaara said fermly.

_I FEEL LIKE A MAN AGAIN!_

**And you were a man before?**

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" Re asked even colder.

_The victories gone now._


End file.
